


Stone Cold Heart

by NeonBob



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baby, Drug Use, Gargoyles - Freeform, Gen, Genderless, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonBob/pseuds/NeonBob
Summary: A gargoyle is ruthless and heartless, it takes what it wants. But a parent does whatever is takes for their children.





	Stone Cold Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my beta MisterSnard for helping me through every part of this short story! He was an incredible help!

From the heights of the city, a lonely creature lurked from a perch. It’s coppery eyes scanned through the bright lights until, finally, it finds what it has been searching for. In a nest near the creature, a faint yelp is heard by the brute. The creature glances back and sees what seems to be a smaller version of itself. It's the creature’s offspring. The yelp is heard again. The creature’s heart aches from the sound of its young, but it has not eaten in days and it needs to feed itself before it feeds its young. The people of this city have known of its existence for quite some time and they are wary. With so many people on their guard, it was virtually impossible to capture a human for food. The creature returned its gaze back to what it saw previously; a group of people who for some reason seemed… slower and lethargic. There were strange paper-things hanging out of their mouths, with smoke pouring from the tips. Now, all it needed to do was wait for one of these humans to isolate itselves.

After the beast watched for a few more minutes, it finally saw two humans walking into a back alleyway. This was the opportunity it has been waiting for. The creature spread its cold, stone wings. It primes its two back-legs, readying itself to take flight. In a few seconds, the creature dive-bombs the target. Before they even realize what was happening, they were in its talons, both their necks broken. With its prey dead and limp in its talon, it returns to its perch. It then proceeds to tear the humans apart limb-by-limb, devouring each part whole.

Each limb slides down the creature’s gullet, and soon after, the cries from the young becomes more frantic and intense. It walks on its knuckles to the nest. Upon closer inspection, the young creature has two tiny horns and small nubs where wings will grow. It picks up the baby and sits on its haunches.To calm the young creature down, its parent rubs circles on its smooth, stone back. It eventually calms down enough for the large beast to set it back down. As it waits for the food to digest, it crawls in the nest with its young. It curls its body, its young simultaneously crawling into the curve. With its young curled and snug in its side, the creature lets out a low hum deep in the back of its throat.

With the digestion of its food complete, the creature once again picks up its offspring gently. It eyes open slowly. Its parent tips its head back gently and regurgitates in its mouth. As the food is inserted in its young’s mouth, it starts to close its eyes. When the young is full, its eyes can barely stay open, but its parent doesn't put it back in the nest. It puts it on its shoulder and starts bouncing it and patting its back to help it burp.Finally, the young beast releases a burp. The beast then sets the young gargoyle back in the nest. After one more look at the city, it lays down in its nest as its infant presses closely against in the crevice of its arm. The tiny creature was now surrounded by its parent’s large arm. The young creature shivers. Its parent then presses into it even tighter to its chest. It then presses its forehead against its young head. Finally, it closes its eyes and it soon is asleep.


End file.
